pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Shiro Mesa
Bio/Past Shiro Mesa is a bit of a wild card in terms of alliances. Ever since he was young, he's been defying order. Even angels have their dark sides and frankly Shiro is an exact example of an angel fallen to the darkness; he may have his soft spots but all are when he's shedding blood. As someone obsessed with it Shiro rarely uses his second power, the ability to heal someone with a simple touch, which is a counter to his previous, which is the ability to cut someone with a simple graze against flesh. Shiro can't necessarily control his abilities; he's turned his back on any other angel that may come his way because he was cast from the sky because of his abilities. Lonely, he wandered until he met the Queen, who took him in and raised him. He's a favored student of hers; she refuses to stop his bloodshed because of this. Shiro Mesa is all about death; because of this he does not stop and appreciate life. Personality Shiro is quick to temper but easy to please once blood is shed. If his bloodlust is through the roof he won't stop his carnage no matter who can see. He'll tear through anyone in his way without blinking an eye; he's easily one of the most powerful students in the academy, one of the successful warriors bred from the Queen's efforts. Appearance Shiro has blue eyes and white hair. He usually wears an unsettling smile that may scare or disfocus anyone who meets him. Skills Shiro's skills are as follows; Strength; Shiro finds no need for strength and as such refuses to train in it. Why do you need to be stronger than your opponent when your very touch can slash them apart? Speed; '''Another reason Shiro finds no need for strength. His speed is far above the level of any other student, and he's made it so that it's very difficult to get out of his way when he has his sights on you. '''Weapons; Shiro himself is a weapon so he finds no need to train in this regard. He finds them useless. Spells; '''This is something Shiro finds useful. Having buffed up on Spellcraft after being Binded to his last Master, Shiro will never fall to being a slave to another's will again. He can also turn the tides in battle quite easily, since he knows a library of spells... '''Beast-taming; Shiro knows nothing about beast-taming and he doesn't really care to learn. Powers; Shiro can use his powers so well that he doesn't need to activate them with some simple word or gesture. He can use them on will. His cuts are deep and painful. Intelligence; '''Shiro can resist many compulsions and spells. '''Bodily Modifications; '''Shiro knows enough to tuck his wings away, but he finds it difficult to fly. He hates his wings, but he refuses to remove them... '''Stamina; Shiro has a pretty decent amount of stamina, because he knows that he needs it if he goes out to the field. Experience Tasks Casuals Training